MARVEL COMICS: Men in Black TAS
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MALIBU COMICS: ULTRAVERSE MALIBU COMICS: MEN IN BLACK Men in Black: The Series, also known as MIB: The Series and Men in Black: The Animated Series, is an American animated television series that originally aired on The WB's Kids' WB programming block from October 11, 1997 to June 30, 2001. The show features characters from 1997's science fiction film Men in Black, which was based on the comic book series The Men in Black by Lowell Cunningham, originally published by Marvel / Malibu Comics. The series was produced by Adelaide Productions Inc., a division of Columbia TriStar Television, and Amblin Entertainment as a half-hour series originally airing on Saturday mornings, and later moving to weekdays during the final run. It was a more detailed T.V. series of the movie saga. YOUTUBE:Edit OVERALL PLOT: MIB: The Series was based on the 1997 blockbuster Men In Black. However, despite using characters and concepts from the film, the animated continuity is separate from the film continuity. In this animated series, Agent K was never neuralized and is still an MIB agent and Agent J's partner. At numerous points, Agent J is unfamiliar with personal details of Agent K and aspects of aliens living on Earth despite learning of them in the film. Agent L, despite being a new agent at the end of the 1997 film, is said to have joined MIB before Agent J and works in the lab at Men in Black Headquarters. The headquarters itself was no longer under the ventilator building of the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, but now at what looked like a disused area under LaGuardia airport. These differences are possibly addressed in the episode "The Star System Syndrome," where it is revealed that every so often some writer or Hollywood-type learns of the MIB and makes a movie about them, possibly hinting that the live-action movie was one of these incidents. There were some further differences in appearances in the characters in the cartoon. Agent L had blonde hair, blue eyes and a different hairstyle, Agent J did not have a mustache like he had in the trilogy, and Zed had white hair and no goatee like he had in the first two films. Zed's eyes were also dramatically shaded in to give an impression of a lack of sleep. After season one, Agent K received a new voice actor and a facial redesign that made him appear younger, with the lines in his face removed, his eye color changed from brown to blue, and his hair color changed from gray-brown to red-brown. The show had varied writing in its episodes. Several episodes were based on the plot of the film, and brought back characters like the Bugs and the Arquillians, though the latter are portrayed as peaceful and benevolent despite the 1997 film showing them willing to destroy the Earth. The series itself had a long-running plot where the MIB fought Alpha, a former MIB chief who previously had been Agent K's friend and mentor. Eventually, Alpha had turned maverick with greed and sought to achieve immortality by assimilating rare alien body parts into his body. He became a prominent recurring character of the series. Ultimately, the basic plot formula was for the MIB to protect the Earth from harm, and this extended into keeping peace throughout the galaxy. Technology, as well as intergalactic politics and peacekeeping played a part, along with common criminal activity on a science fiction level. A cliché in the series was a scene where it seems like Agent K was killed in some terrible way, only to be proven alive later in the episode. Other running gags in the series included K frequently denying J's requests to drive his car, and the MIB agents using the cover-up "Division 6" when introducing themselves to civilians or other unaffiliated government agencies (i.e. "Fire Marshall, Division 6" or "United Nations Security, Division 6"). EPISODE GUIDE W Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Malibu Comics Category:Men In Black Category:Agent K Category:Agent J Category:Frank the Pug Category:Agent L Category:Agent Zed Category:Jack Jeebs Category:The Worm Guys Category:The Twins: Pat Pinney as Idikiukup Category:Alpha Category:Edgar the Bug